Dish racks are kitchen organizers designed for holding kitchen articles, such as cups, dishes, plates, cutlery, and other utensils for drying. A dish rack typically includes a body with a structure for supporting the articles in an organized manner for drying, and a catchment platform for catching water drips from the articles.
Heretofore, dish racks have been developed with various structural features to enhance functionalities of dish racks. For example, U.S. design patent application nos.: 29/293,402 and 29/301,789; U.S. utility application Ser. Nos.: 11/026,254; 11/601,441; 11/113,898; 11/157,302; 11/811,167; 11/899,440 and 11/201,802 disclose various features desirable for dish racks. Some of the disclosed features are configurable by the user to provide flexible options to the users.
It is desirable to design an improved configurable dish rack to provide further improved functionalities for organizing and supporting kitchen articles for drying, which are not found in the earlier applications, and further with improved aesthetics.